dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Bardock
Bardock is a low-class saiyan that has cut all ties with Planet Vegeta to serve the Planet Trade Organization. He even leads his own faction, using it to instill fear and terror into the hearts of many beings. Bardock leads a large army of blood thirsty individuals such as himself, having it dwarfed only by Vereist's. Appearance Bardock is incredibly tall for a saiyan, standing at about seven feet and nine inches. He has long, light blue hair that is kept in a spiked up fashion. Bardock has a well-built body, always exposing it to the public. Unlike other saiyans, he doesn't have a tail. There are rumors that when he defected, he tore it off. Despite of him being a saiyan and being part of the Planet Trade Organization, he does not wear any battle armor, stating that wearing armor's for the weak. He also doesn't have a scouter, being able to sense power levels. However, he does wear clothing nonetheless. Bardock wears white, puffy pants that go down to his ankles. Around his waist is a large red cloth and a golden belt. He also dones golden bracers that covers his forearms and golden boots on his feet. Around his forehead and neck are a circlet and a necklace that act as power limiters. Personality Bardock can be described as an arrogant, cruel, bloodthirsty, and ruthless individual who shows little to no compassion for the weak, following the "Only the Strong Survive" quote to it's fullest. Like an average tyrannt, he demands to be the dominant ruler over his subjects, randomly beating up anyone who otherwize question his authority. He is constistantly bored, a problem that he had to deal with ever since his earlier days as a saiyan warrior. Bardock's harsh demeanor is also accompanied by his rude and pride-induced attitude, killing any being that he dubs "too weak to even exist." In battle, Bardock is brutal, merciless, and destructive. He cares little about who gets involved as long as he is the victor. He shows no mercy, constantly pressuring his opponents constantly with a barrage of his attacks. Bardock also has a tendency to toy with his opponents before finishing them off, giving them a last glimmer of false hope before he crushes it. History Abilities and Powers Bardock is a fearsome warrior that possesses a tremendous amount of strength. Due to his saiyan heritage, he possesses incredible instincts when it comes to combat. He mainly fights with brute force, getting excited from the very sound that a bone makes when it's broken. Even when he was born, he had a power level of six-hundred. Bardock has been able to withstand even the most devastating of attacks and come out of them unfazed. Techniques and Powers Flight: '''Bardock is able to fly with ki '''Ki Sense: '''He can sense ki and determine the source. '''Ki Blast: '''Bardock is able to shoot a blast of ki at his opponent with little to no effort. '''Full Power Energy Wave: '''Bardock gathers energy to his palm. It forms a sphere that can fit the palm of his hand. From there, he thrusts his arm out, aiming it at his opponent. Bardock then releases the energy, forming a big wave that accelerates towards the chosen target. '''Zenkai: '''Like other saiyans, Bardock can get exponetially stronger when he narrowly escapes death. '''Explosive Wave: Abhorance Wave: Gigantic Pressure: Unrelenting Death Bomb: Transformations False Super Saiyan The half way mark to reaching Super Saiyan. Bardock can access it once he removes one of his power limiting jewelry. He has full control over this form, increasing his power level by fifty times the amount. His hair remains the same, but he gains a golden aura to that of the real deal. Bardock uses this form only if the need rises, due to the fact that he enjoys giving his opponents false hope. During this transformation, his physical capablities as well as ki output has been significantly increased. Despite of these increases, it doesn't match the beneficial power of a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan The advanced transformation that can only be used by an extraordinary powerful saiyan. When he transforms, his hair turns yellow and his eyes turn bright green. This transformation can only be accessed when Bardock removes both of his power limiting jewelry. It was said that he first assumed this form when he killed his parents, meaning that he must have achieved it through a different way. Category:GZero945 Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyans Category:Villians Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Males